


Réal Feelings

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, Ligaments croisés, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Soccer, Spain NT Week 2k19, blessure, happy end, pun intended, real madrid - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Marco était heureux dans sa vie. Il avait une petite-amie, jouait dans la plus grande équipe du XXe siècle et avait plus ou moins une place de titulaire. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse. Les fameux ligaments croisés.





	Réal Feelings

Marco était heureux dans sa vie. Il avait une petite-amie, jouait dans la plus grande équipe du XXe siècle et avait plus ou moins une place de titulaire. Ses co-équipiers étaient ses amis, mais il gardait aussi contact avec des amis d'enfance. Il ne faisait pas parti de la bande du brésilien fou, alias Marcelo, mais des plus mesurés. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse. Les fameux ligaments croisés.

Au début, il crut que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, mais les médecins étaient unanimes, il ne jouerait pas avant 2020, au mieux. Son monde s'était brutalement effondré. Le football était sa vie, sa passion, son métier, et ne plus pouvoir y jouer lui brisa le cœur. Il restait chez lui, voulant presque couper les ponts, ne sortant que pour les séances de kiné au club.

Toni avait bien vu qu'Asensio se renfermait de l'équipe. Il ne venait plus aux soirées, ou même sorties en ville, ne répondait plus au téléphone, et aux SMS que par oui, non ou simplement rien. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, et un jour il décida de venir dans la salle de sport en même temps que l'espagnol et le physio.

L'allemand arriva tôt, vers huit heures trente, et se changea dans les vestiaires. Il fit exprès de se mettre près de la place que Marco prend habituellement, et il se mit à attendre. Heureusement pour lui, le blessé ne tarda pas, et il vint à huit heures quarante-cinq.

En voyant Kroos, il se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un de ses co-équipiers ici, puisque c'était un de leur jours de repos. La surprise passé, il voulut partir, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa la main, l'en empêchant.

« Ne part pas, Marco. »

Le-dit « Marco » se retourna, libérant sa main par la même occasion, et lui répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kroos. »

« Je suis venu m'entraîner. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire plus tard ? Lorsque vous avez entraînement avec tous les gars ? »

La voix de Marco tremblota sur la dernière phrase, mais il d'empêcha de pleurer, pas devant Toni. L'allemand se décala, et il entra dans les vestiaires. Il s'assit, se mettant sa tête dans ses mains, et souffla un bon coup. Le numéro huit vint à coter de lui, posa son bras sur ses épaules, et le ramena vers lui. Asensio commença alors à tout lui raconter. Comment il gérait la blessure, cet-à-dire mal, qu'il ne voyait plus ses amis, sa famille, que sa partenaire avait rompu avec lui car il ne lui accordait plus autant de temps, et comment il se sentait sans pouvoir face aux quatre cinq mois de rééducation qu'il avait.

À la fin de son récit, l'espagnol avait les larmes aux bords des yeux, et lorsque l'autre footballeur lui dit :

« Ça va aller, Marco, ça va aller... »

Il ne put les retenir, et s'effondra dans les bars du défenseur. Toni lui caressait doucement le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis, tous deux partirent vers la salle de sport, où l'attendait le kiné.

« Asensio ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'a- » commença le membre du personnel médical, avant de voir les yeux rouges du footballeur.

Il hocha la tête pour lui même, et fit signe au blessé de venir, lui disant au passage qu'il allait faire de légers exercices. L'allemand se dirigea vers les machines, et fit des petites routines pour remettre ses muscles en fonction après les vacances.

Vers dix heures vingt, les deux terminèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Une fois propres et changés, Marco demanda à Toni :

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Considère-toi occupé alors, je te paye une bière, sans alcool bien sûr. »

Depuis ce jour, les deux footballeurs virent leur amitié grandir et se développer. Toni soutenait le blessé pendant sa guérison, et Asensio était plus qu'heureux d'aider en retour lorsque l'allemand avait des problèmes avec sa femme.

La raison pour laquelle Kroos devait découcher de plus en plus souvent, était un certain madrilène à l'infirmerie. Il pensait de plus en plus souvent à lui, étant presque obsédé par lui. Il commençait peu à aimer la personnalité de Marco, et son corps le faisait saliver. Jessica voyait bien que son mari ne lui accordait plus autant d'attention qu'auparavant, et elle ne savait quoi faire pour sauver leur mariage. Alors un soir, elle fit dormir les enfants chez Marcelo, et l'attendit en petite tenue sur le lit conjugale. En entrant dans la pièce, Toni se figea à la vue de sa partenaire. Il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, mais pourtant il ne ressentait rien. Comme un lâche, il lui murmura un petit désolé, avant de s'enfuir. En la voyant ainsi, il eut une révélation, et il s'en alla chez son co-équipier.

Marco, de son côté, lui aussi avait développé des attractions pour le numéro huit, pensant à lui nuit et jour, et appréciait beaucoup trop être en sa compagnie pour que ce ne soit que des sentiments amicaux. Il s'en voulait parfois, mais quand il voyait que l'allemand rougissait lorsqu'ils étaient bien proches, l'espagnol se disait qu'il y avait une chance que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Il était entrain de réfléchir à comment avouer ses sentiments, au moment où l'humain de ses mœurs sonna à sa porte. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir, seulement pour se retrouver lèvres contre celles de l'allemand. Marco était surpris, et il se retira de se baiser, pour confirmer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve fourni pour son imagination.

« Je suis désolé, Marco, j'aurais pas dû faire ça, » commença Toni, prenant la réaction de l'autre joueur comme une réponse négative à ses sentiments, « je- »

Seulement, il fut coupé par Asensio qui l'embrassa, lui transmettant son amour.

Ils finirent dans le lit de l'espagnol, qui fut témoin d'une nuit remplit de preuve d'amour, et, ma foi, de quelques cris de bonheur.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> 8-1  
> C'EST QUI LES MEILLEURS, HEIN ? C'EST NOOOOOOUUUUUSS  
> 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  
> 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
> L'OM JE T'AIME !


End file.
